ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Shadow the Hedgehog VS Giroro
Written by KennethH5 & Chris Carbery Beat produced by Pavel Beats http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQPBXnZp2C0 Chris Carbery as Shadow, Giroro, and Sergeant Calhoun Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! VS! GIRORO! BEGIN! Shadow: What the hell am i battling against a frog Guess what Giroro, you will be my hog I don't give a crap about your lame tv show You were made in Asian because soon you will be my hoe I will fucking kick you out the door when this battle is over You don't love kids because you don't have a 4-leaf clover You're always pissed at your sergeant, so... I'll spank your ass just like you did to Keroro! Giroro: Why the hell are you here battling against me? You look like a dog so you should go flee I hate you so much, so why don't you just quit and guess what you should go take a shit! I'll gun-shot you like your name is Maria This is why you shouldn't be a god dang hog After this battle is over, and when I'm done with you Shadow, prepare to get lied because you emo jew! Shadow: SHUT THE FUCK UP, so I can say whatever i want I don't give two naps, so you can get HAUNT You may have been a girl but you look like chicken skin After this battle is over, I can destroy your friends chin I'm in many games with Sonic the Hedgehog So you can go outside and you can see the fogs! You look like Paper, but different from Inanimate Insanity! This is why Giroro, you should NOT compared to me! Giroro: I will make you sick, till i ask you a question! Did you even go to school without having a lesson? I'm sick and tired of you trying to ruin my darn show and now you better run because I am awesome in our show I got Keroro to destroy you because you look like crap This is why you should take a darn nap This battle is over, so now you will freaking die I hate you so much, so this is why you did LIE!! Sergeant Calhoun: I can't believe it. You two are seriously drugged-up! I'll shoot you both until you're dead, just like I did to the Cy-bugs! Shadow the Hedgehog, you better leave because of me You better hide because you are about to motherfucking bleed Giroro, you need to shut down your own TV Show and this is why you need to count my darn toes You're not fucking going to be in one of my games All of your raps are so freaking god damn lame I hate you so I will kill you with all of my people HEADSHOT, because you both look like n00bs You will get hacked before I will shoot you up That is not a gun shop because you all freaking suck IF YOU DON'T GET SOMEONE TO BEAT ME, I WILL KILL YOU This is why I will get my knife to destroy all of you dude This battle is over, so the Hero's Duty game won I am awesome, so this is why you all will be freaking done! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIIIIIDE!! EPIC! Gun sound RAP BATTLES OF! Sonic Coin Sound HISTORY!!! Who Won ? Shadow the Hedgehog Giroro Sgt. Calhoun Category:Blog posts